Floating Life World
Floating Life World. Like the Eight Extremities World, the Floating Life World had been formed with the breaking apart of the former pre-Great Calamity world. The pre-Great Calamity civilisation having been broken off, only some few remnants were left behind for the people here to re-establish their own civilisation with. Unlike the Eight Extremities World which currently walked a similar path to the pre-Great Calamity world, the Floating Life World walked on a different path. While there was also a martial civilisation here, the martial dao was a completely different one. The martial practitioners of the Floating Life World were known as demonic bloodline cultivators. They would refine the bloodlines of demonic beasts and cultivating with that as the foundation, on which they increased their strength. Powers The strongest powers of the Floating Life World were known as the Three Demons and Four Clans. # Blood Cloud Clan -was one of the Four Clans, being the current strongest power of the Floating Life World. Chief of the Blood Cloud Clan, Lu Ming. He was one of the top experts of the Floating Life World. # Green Dragon Mountain -Luo Jinghao youngest of the Chiefs of the Four Clans #Blazing Fire Clan #Thunder Rumbling Clan Three Demons # Thunder Demon of the Three Demons had once been a martial practitioner of the Thunder Rumbling Clan.After having awakened his demonic bloodline, he had turned into a semi-demonised practitioner. 2. The Phoenix Demon of the Three Demons had originated from the Blood Cloud Clan before he had semi-demonised, being on extremely bad terms with his former clan as well. 3. Others Snow Crane Sect -founded only just some ten over years ago. Its disciples do not cultivate in the power of bloodline, instead unceasingly cultivating their bodies through the cultivation of qi. That route has already long been proven to be an unfeasible one.” chapter 429 daughter of the Chief of this Snow Crane Sect married the son of the Chief of Green Dragon Mountain of the Four Clans, their two families joining together. With that, there are also few who dare to offend the Snow Crane Clan.” she was the maid of some expert in the past, and can be considered half a disciple of that expert. That expert is extremely mysterious, having already not appeared in this world for many years. It seems like the Chief of the Snow Crane Sect only learnt from that expert for a time, yet had her foundation properly established by such.” Places Muzi City. Heading all the way north from this Muzi City, we will arrive at the capital of the Furan Kingdom, Kanghe City,” Yan Zhaoge said to Feng Yunsheng and the others, “We’ll first head to Kanghe City before deciding our next move.” Chapter 424 Furan Kingdom Furan Kingdom and the vast territory surrounding it were all subjected to the rule of a clan known as the Blood Cloud Clan. Chapter 424 Liang Han * Ziyu Kingdom Bloodline “There’s a mixed blood Suanni, a Blue Bird that is the mixed blood offspring of the Qingluan Phoenix, a pure-blooded Golden Ape, a Green Scaly Dragon and a Fire Crow.” In the current Floating Life World, there currently existed five first grade bloodlines, that of the mixed blood Suanni, the Blue Bird, the Golden Ape, the Green Scaly Dragon and the Fire Crow. The bloodline of the mixed blood Suanni was possessed by the Thunder Rumbling Clan. The Thunder Rumbling Clan had captured an injured mixed blood Suanni in the past. Afterwards, this powerful demonic beast had escaped. As a result, it had always hated the Thunder Rumbling Clan. The bloodline of the Fire Crow was possessed by the Blazing Fire Clan, having been obtained back then due to coincidence. However, the Fire Crow was also antagonistic to the demonic bloodline cultivators of the Blazing Fire Clan. The bloodline of the Blue Bird was possessed by the Blood Cloud Clan. Precious Materials Grand Spirit Stones